


Try it, You Might Like It

by Perversions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Kink Meme, Loss of Virginity, Older Prompto Argentum, Pegging, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, mentions of chocobros - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Prompto has been a virgin for some time now. He's never had sex with a woman and, despite being surrounded by three handsome for most of his life, he's never had sex with a man, either. In fact, he's not entirely sure if he would enjoy having something it up his ass. Luckily, he's got a friend like Aranea who's willing to give him a hand with that.





	Try it, You Might Like It

**Author's Note:**

> for this prompt over on the ffxv kink meme:

She ran her hands up thin calves and thighs. His body quaked beneath her hands and she could feel the nervous aura coming off him.

It was understandable. They were doing something he had never done before. All her promises that she would take care of him were just words until she could prove it through actions.

Aranea sat back on her heels and crossed her arms. Her eyes wandered up and down Prompto’s body, taking in his bare chest with hardly any hair and black boxer shorts. In the years that she had known him, he had grown up since Noctis’s disappearance. Before he had seemed like such a young boy, but now he was a man.

She visited often to check up on him. Ever since their event together in the cold mountains, she wanted to make sure that he was fine. Prompto appreciated her company and they would spend hours together just talking. She couldn’t say what led the line of conversation to what they were doing now.

“A-Aranea...” Prompto whispered.

“What is it?” she asked softly. The last thing she wanted to do was scare him and have him decide to change his mind. If he wanted to stop, then Aranea would step away and get dressed. She wasn’t going to force Prompto into anything he didn’t want.

“I’m…” Prompto licked his lips. “I’m really nervous…”

Aranea cooed to him. “I know you are, but that’s okay.” She ran her hands up his legs again. Her hands roamed up his body until she hovered over him, bracing herself on her elbows beside his head. “If you ever feel like stopping, just tell me—we won’t continue if you don’t want to.”

Prompto’s eyes searched her face as if searching her face for a lie. That would be the one thing he wouldn’t find. Aranea was not a liar and she was always straight-forward about everything she said.

He nodded his head. “Okay… Okay, I trust you…”

“Good.”

She pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. Prompto seemed to melt into the kiss, closing his eyes as he lost himself in it. Aranea helped him roam his hands up and down her underwear-clad body. She clenched her hands to suggest where he should grip and what he should massage. He spent extra time on her chest and ass. That was fine by her since it meant that he would keep his hands busy.

 

Straddling his hip, she reached back and undid her bra. She tossed it to the side, smirking at Prompto’s stunned look. “Have you ever seen a naked woman in the flesh before?” Aranea asked.

Prompto shook his head and she didn’t ask him where else he may have seen a woman’s body. She figured it had to be from naughty magazines that he had pilfered during his adventures with the prince and their friends. Something bold must have blossomed in Prompto because he gripped her chest and rolled her nipples with his thumbs.

Aranea arched her back and sighed. She rolled her hips in tune with how he was rubbing her nipples. It didn’t seem to take much to get him going—Prompto was already hard, his cock pressed against her cunt. Maybe another time she would allow him a chance to fuck her. Now was not that time since she was here to help Prompto with his own curious thoughts.

Grabbing his wrists, Aranea pinned them down to the bed. “Now, now. Let’s not get you too excited, alright? The last thing I would want is for you to cum before I was even ready to fuck you good and hard.”

Prompto shuddered beneath her. He bucked his hips, rubbing his cock against her cunt again. Now  _ that _ felt good. Aranea was ready to rub herself against him until she cummed, but where would the fun in that be?

She shifted off him until she could step off the bed. Hooking her thumbs into her underwear, she pulled them down until they pooled at her feet. Aranea stepped out of them and back on the bed. Crawling up Prompto’s body, she grinned as she watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed nothing but air. She felt like a predator stalking her prey.

Straddling his shoulders, Aranea hovered her dripping cunt over his mouth. “Think you’ll be a good boy and please me before I give you what you want?”

Prompto licked his lips and looked around. If he didn’t want to continue, then Aranea would get off without hesitation.

To prove this, she shifted back until she sat on his chest. “Let me know now, Prompto. If you don’t want this to keep going, all you have to do is tell me.” Aranea reached out and cupped his face. “I won’t force you into anything that you don’t want—that isn’t my way.”

“No! I…” Prompto licked his lips. “I want to try it…”

He gripped her hips and eased her back over his mouth. Slowly, Aranea lowered herself until her cunt was a breath-width away from his mouth. It was Prompto who took the initiative to wrap his lips around her clit and suck hard. Her legs shook beneath her as he continued to eat her out. For someone who was a virgin, she was surprised that he knew what to do. Aranea wondered if he watched porn to learn how to do it correctly.

If he did, then Aranea appreciated that Prompto researched how to do it correctly.

“That’s right, Prompto,” Aranea praised. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him in closer. “You’re doing so good for me. Good boys get nice rewards, you know.”

Prompto clearly had a praise kink. Aranea’s words had an instant reaction and he started to eat her out with gusto. His tongue toyed with her clit for a few moments before dipping into her cunt, pressing it against her walls. She rubbed against his mouth and nose, hoping to swiftly achieve her own orgasm. The sooner she did, the sooner she could go ahead and please Prompto.

“You taste so good,” Prompto muttered. He reached back and gripped her ass, moving it about. “I… I never thought you would taste this good—or that this would ever happen…”

Aranea chuckled. “It must be like your dreams are coming true. Was it everything you ever imagined?”

He nodded, and she chuckled again.

“Now, I wonder…” She danced her fingers through Prompto’s hair. “Have you ever thought of Noctis’s cock in your mouth? Or Ignis’s? Maybe Gladiolus?” Prompto’s hips bucked and he whimpered beneath her. “My, my, it seems like you have thought about it before… What a naughty boy.”

“A-Aranea…”

“Keep eating me out like a good boy and I’ll give you what you want.”

Prompto didn’t need any more encouragement. He ate Aranea out as if God’s Ambrosia was nestled inside her. His hands were on her hips, pulling her down against his mouth. Aranea tossed her head back and sighed. She rode his mouth good and hard, feeling herself speeding towards the edge of bliss. The last time someone brought her to orgasm this fast was such a long time ago.

Her fingers couldn’t get her this fast, either. She was ready to toss her vibrators and toys just to keep Prompto locked up for her own pleasure.

Aranea’s body completely locked up as she cummed, gushing over his face and mouth. Her hips twitched as Prompto continued to ease her through her orgasm. His tongue was twirling around her clit and she couldn’t stand being pushed around the edge of overstimulation.

Quickly, she flopped off him and onto the bed. Her chest rose and feel as she struggled to catch her breath. That was  _ amazing. _

“Did I… did I do good?” Prompto asked, turning onto his side. His hand was on her hip, his thumb stroking her hipbone.

Aranea laughed. “Absolutely…” She sat up, bracing herself on her forearms. “Are you ready for your reward?” Prompto chewed his lip and she wondered if this would be the end of their practice. “Only if you want it, Prompto—don’t make me sound like a broken record.”

Prompto stared down at the sheet. He continued to stroke her hipbone as the gears in his head started to turn. If he wasn’t careful, smoke would start to come from his ears. Aranea felt like she should grab her fire extinguisher just in case he caught on fire in his own bed.

“I… I think I’m ready.”

Aranea sat up on her knees. “As I keep saying, if you don’t want to continue, you only have to let me know. I’ll stop, and we can eat and just relax together.” She grinned at him. “Maybe I’ll give you a blowjob if you’re still up for it.”

Prompto smiled at her. “That’ll be nice.” He sighed and flopped onto his back. “I’m ready…”

She waited a few moments, giving him a chance to back out if he wanted to. When he said nothing, Aranea stood up and wandered over to her bag on the floor. Finding this wasn’t easy—she hadn’t been to her home in forever, but it was still there and intact. If Prompto asked, she wouldn’t be able to tell him when she last used it. It had to be before the darkness fell and before her life truly started.

Grabbing the bag, she brought it to the bed, dropping it beside Prompto’s foot. She grabbed him by his ankles and pulled him to the edge of the bed until his legs were over the side. Aranea slotted herself between his legs and ran her hands up his body. Her fingers snapped at the waistband of his boxers a few times to drop a hint. Prompto’s face was flushed, though, and he chewed on his lip.

This wasn’t shyness that she was seeing—Aranea was seeing a different side of Prompto, a side of him that was playing hard to get.

She liked it.

Aranea moved her hand to the bulge of his black boxer shorts. She ground her palm against him, teasing him in small circles. Prompto panted and rolled his hips, trying to get more friction from her. But if he could play hard to get, then so could she. Whenever he rolled his hips up, she would move her hand up higher to make sure that he couldn’t get to it.

Prompto moaned. “A-Aranea…” He took in a shuddering breath. “Please, please, please…”

She chuckled and gave him what he wanted, increasing the pressure. “You have to tell me what you want. The first thing you need to learn is to use your words.” Aranea removed her hand and brought them to the waistband of his boxers again. “If not, the next person you fuck might not know what you want.”

A shy blush spread from Prompto’s chest from his face. His powerful demeanor disappeared in seconds and she wanted it back. Aranea ground her hand against his cock again, urging to bring that side out once more.

“Please!” Prompto cried out. “I-I want it, Aranea… Please…!”

That was what she wanted to hear.

Prompto raised his hips to help Aranea remove his boxers to the floor. His cock slapped against his stomach, long and leaking, begging to be touched. She wrapped her hand around him and gave him a few experimental strokes. He whimpered from it, bucking his hips into the loose grip around him. Aranea placed her chin in her hand, watching as Prompto took pleasure in what she was giving him.

There would be so much more than she could give him.

Adjusting his cock, Aranea got on her knees and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. She swirled her tongue around it, pressing the tip right into his slit. Prompto gasped and bucked his hips, trying to get deeper into her mouth. But he wasn’t going to get it that easily. She was going to kill two birds with one stone.

Blindly, she searched her bag for the lube she had placed there. She could feel the familiar shape of it in the palm of her hand. Prompto was sufficiently distracted while Aranea sucked his cock. He was none the wiser about her opening the bottle of it and slicked her fingers up. She took great care to warm the slick substance up before bringing two fingers to his hole.

“A-ah!” Prompto gasped and gripped her shoulder. “Please… t-take it slow…”

Aranea pulled her mouth off with a pop. “I plan to, don’t worry. Remember to stop me if it becomes too much.”

“I-I will…”

Slowly, she rubbed at his rim, loosening the muscle as much as she could. Aranea waited for Prompto’s body to stop shaking before pressing a finger in, stroking at his velvet insides. She stopped when she was one knuckle deep, feeling his body tighten around him.

“It’s okay,” Aranea cooed as she pulled off his cock. “You’re doing great for me Prompto. You’re doing so good and you’re such a good boy.”

Prompto’s body started to shake and it was more from the praise she was giving him. His body loosened around her finger and Aranea pressed it in deeper. It was all that she would allow for now, moving it in and out as she got used to how tight he was, allowing him to get used to the penetration.

“I-I think I’m ready for another one…” Prompto whispered.

Aranea raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you sure?”

He nodded his head. “Yeah. Do it before I change my mind.”

And she did.

Pressing in a second finger, Aranea sucked his cock back into her mouth. She took him in deep as she pushed her fingers deeper into him. Her eyes remained on Prompto’s face, searching for any sign that he was uncomfortable. She made sure that she went slow for his sake and she wouldn’t go any faster. Even if Prompto started to beg for her to fuck him fast and hard with her fingers, Aranea wouldn’t do it until she was sure he was fine.

It was when his walls loosened around her fingers did she dare to slip a third one in. This one seemed to stretch him almost painfully and Aranea could see it in his face. She tried to distract him by sucking his cock harder. Bobbing up and down his cock, she waited for Prompto to adjust to it.

“Good boy, Prompto,” Aranea praised, pulling off his cock. She kissed the base of, sinking her nose into blonde curls as her fingers went in a little deeper. “You’re taking my fingers so well and you’ll take my cock good, too.”

“Aranea…” Prompto pleaded. His hips twitched, and she took that as a sign.

Slowly, she removed her fingers and slicked them up again so that she could press them back in. Prompto sighed from the penetration and seemed to melt from it. Aranea spread her fingers wide, stretching him out so that he could easily take her cock when it was time. His body rippled with pleasure, his hips constantly rolling to meet the palm of her hand. Her fingers brushed against a spot that made him cry out. Once she found it, Aranea assaulted it, pressing it to increase Prompto’s pleasure.

He cried her name out like a chant, thanking any deity he could think of for this night. Aranea couldn’t wait to hear what he would say when she finally started to really fuck him. She pressed a third finger in and Prompto bucked into her hand. There was something so cute about the way he whimpered and moved against her.

Propping her chin in her free hand, Aranea looked over Prompto’s writhing body. “Are you thinking about one of the guys doing this to you? Hm?” Prompto’s body did a particularly hard thrust against her hand. “Who was it? Ignis? Gladiolus? Prince Noctis?”

“Please—”

“Tell me, Prompto,” Aranea demanded. “Perhaps we can arrange something with Ignis or Gladiolus if you want.”

Prompto’s chest rose and fell. She could see the gears turning in his head, trying to pinpoint which one he had thought of most. Aranea wanted to hear all his dark fantasies. She may not be able to fulfill them, but she was curious. What things did Prompto want to be done to him and by who?

“All of them,” Prompto whispered.

She perked up at this. “Oh?”

Prompto frantically nodded. “Y-yes… I thought about them sneaking into my tent and having their way with me.” He moaned and arched his back. “Gladdy is always so rough with me; Ignis is sweet and gentle; Noct is somewhere right in between.”

Aranea hummed. “But you never thought you might like it up the ass, correct?” At Prompto’s nod, she chuckled. “Wouldn’t it be nice to go to Ignis and Gladiolus, knowing that you like what you like? Do you think they’ll go ahead and fuck you?”

“A-ah!” Prompto squeezed his eyes shut. “I hope they do… It’s been so long since I’ve seen them.”

“I’m sure they would love to find out that you’re ready to take their cocks up your ass.”

“Aranea, please!”

“Alright, alright, alright.”

She removed her fingers and pulled away from him. She could feel Prompto staring at her as she attached the harness to herself. Aranea went slowly, too, just to tease him a little further. There was an impatient fire in Prompto’s eyes and she loved it. While she may not have anything more than a physical attraction to him, she loved the way he looked at her. It made her want to keep him all to herself—or perhaps she would ask Ignis and Gladiolus if they would share Prompto with her.

Aranea made sure that it was securely on before slotting herself between Prompto’s legs. She grabbed his slim hips and pulled him in closer. Prompto was so easily movable like this—he was pliant and limp, he was putty in her hands and he loved it.

Slicking up her cock, Aranea’s eyes ran up and down Prompto’s body. It was so slim and perfect. Ignis and Gladiolus would have a wonderful time with him. If Noctis ever returned, he would, too.

She pressed forward, aiming her cock to his stretched hole. “Are you still sure about this? You can back out if you want to.”

Prompto wrapped his legs around her waist and tried to pull her in closer. “Don’t you dare try and quit on me. You got me this worked up, so you gotta finish it.”

“Oh?” Aranea chuckled. “Aren’t you demanding now? I must have worked you up pretty good.”

“Yes!” Prompto pleaded.

“Then let me take care of you.”

Slowly, she pressed the head of her cock against his hole. Prompto’s body tightened up and Aranea stopped. She cooed to him softly, telling him that he needed to relax if they were going to do this. He took a deep breath in and sighed as his body relaxed. Aranea pushed forward more, her cock breaching his body. She continued to calmly talk to him the deeper she went in until her hips met Prompto’s ass.

“You did it,” Aranea said proudly. She chuckled and leaned over his body. “Doesn’t it feel nice to have a nice big cock up your ass?” She rolled her hips and Prompto whimpered. “You like it, don’t you?”

Prompto whimpered, “Yes!” He struggled to try and get Aranea to move. “I-I want more!”

Oh, she loved this. Aranea loved how needy Prompto was to get fucked. When it was time for him to fuck someone else, they were going to love it as much as she did.

Slowly, she moved. Her thrusts were shallow and there was no strength behind them. Aranea wanted Prompto to get used to what he was feeling and enjoy it. Quiet hums of pleasure were dripping from his lips like honey. She enjoyed hearing them, listening to the way he pleaded and begged for more. And to think Prompto wasn’t sure that he would like it. Aranea enjoyed proving people wrong.

“I’m so happy to see that you’re enjoying yourself, Prompto,” Aranea cooed. She ran a hand down his side to grip her hip. “Tell me, do you want more than just this?”

Prompto’s mouth flapped open and shut. The only sounds that came out were whimpers and moans. As much as Aranea enjoyed hearing them, she needed to hear his words—his words were essential for any physical relationship.

“Speak, Prompto, or I won’t be able to give you what you want.” When he still didn’t talk, Aranea frowned. She stilled her hips and was ready to pull out. “If you don’t want to talk—”

“Wait!” Prompto clung to her tighter. “P-please… Give me more… I want to feel more of you.”

Aranea chuckled. “That’s more like it.”

Positioning her feet on the floor, she took one of his legs and pinned it to his chest. Aranea picked up her pace, fucking into Prompto a little faster. She chewed on her lip as she watched him. He was a panting and drooling mess, tossing his head back whenever she thrust harder into him. Prompto was enjoying every moment of being fucked by Aranea. His cock was leaking across his stomach and her name fell from his lips like a chant. Every now and then, she heard Noctis’s name or one of the others. She wondered who he was pretending she was right now.

Reaching out, she gripped his chin. “Who are you thinking about, Prompto? Tell me, baby.”

A sigh left him, and he rolled his hips. “I’m thinking about all of them—all of us together again, fucking each other and having adventures…” Prompto moaned and arched his back. “I miss them.”

That was understandable. They were friends for so long and the separation must be terrible for him.

“Don’t worry, Prompto,” Aranea said. She fucked him harder. “I’ll make sure that you’re fucked so good and hard that you’ll only think about  _ me.” _

Prompto’s eyes rolled to the back of his head.

The bed rocked with each one of Aranea’s thrusts. She nearly pulled completely out of his pliant body before slamming back in. Prompto would dig blunt nails into her arms and thighs, unsure of where he should put his hands. Aranea held onto the back of his knees, pinning them to his chest and bending him in half.

He looked beautiful like this—cock dripping wet, hair fanned out on the bed, drool dripping down his chin. Aranea wanted to take a picture of this moment and keep it close to her heart forever. The boys would enjoy fucking him when the time arrived. She would miss him, but that’s why she needed the picture. It would be proof that she was the one who fucked him first, who took his virginity and helped him realize how much he could love anal.

“Aranea… Aranea…!” Prompto whispered.

She grinned. “That’s right, baby. Touch yourself and say my name.”

Prompto obediently obeyed. He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked himself, pressing his thumb into the slit. A bead of pre-cum dripped over his nail and down his knuckles. Aranea followed the trail with her eyes, contemplating licking it off his hand. She brushed the notion aside. There would be another chance for her to suck his cock.

Instead, she focused on twisting her hips just right, trying to brush her cock over the spot that would make him lose his mind. She knew she hit it the moment Prompto cried out her name.

Aranea loved the way he said it—she knew that she would hear it again and again when she touched herself to this thought. Her hands massaged his shaking thighs to ease the ache he must feel. With her burning thighs, she did her best to not falter in her thrusts, pounding into him harder and faster than before.

Without expecting it, Prompto’s body went completely rigid. His cock shot cum all over his chest and hands, splattering almost to his chin. Aranea loved that sight even more and she wished that she knew where he kept his camera so that she could take a picture of him.  She continued to fuck Prompto until he whimpered from overstimulation. Slowly, she pulled out of him and lowered his legs to the side.

Aranea stepped away to rid herself of the strap-on and dildo. She stared at Prompto’s body as he struggled to catch his breath. She massaged his leg, comforting him as he came down from his high. It took maybe five or six minutes for Prompto’s body to lose the flush of sex.

“How do you feel?” Aranea asked. She wandered away from him and to the bathroom to get a wet rag.

“That…” Prompto licked his lips. “That felt amazing…”

She chuckled. “And you thought you wouldn’t like it.” Wringing the rag out, she returned to the bed. Aranea did her best to be gentle as she cleaned him of lube and cum. Surely his body was sensitive, and she didn’t want to irritate him any further. “You  _ did _ enjoy it, yes?”

Sitting up on his elbows, Prompto nodded. “Course I did! That was… that was better than anything my hand could ever give me!”

“I’m glad to hear that.” She smiled. “Are you excited to show your new interest to Gladiolus and Ignis?”

Prompto chewed on his lip, looking away from her. “Maybe… Maybe we can fool around a few more times before I make any hasty decisions?” He looked at her timidly. “Is that okay with you…?”

A thrill ran up Aranea’s spine. She was happy to know that Prompto wanted to fool around with her some more. She could see all the things that made Prompto tick and thrash in pleasure, information that she could give to Ignis and Gladiolus.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> look at me, branching out from the vld fandom. this was exactly what i needed to do. i can't just stay in one fandom and not do anything else. so... *dances*
> 
> you can find some dirty things on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/) and [tumblr](https://perversionsao3.tumblr.com/). but come and talk dirty to me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions).


End file.
